


The men of the mountains

by Mutaforma



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know a man from the mountains<br/>with arms like trees.<br/>He walks slowly<br/>In the night he comes back<br/>And he tucks me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The men of the mountains

**Author's Note:**

> For Nath

I know a man from the mountains  
with arms like trees.  
He walks slowly  
In the night he comes back  
And he tucks me

I’m not afraid of his shadow on the knives  
Nor the voices, nor the groans  
Nor his steps on the ground  
But I’m afraid of gunshots  
to come back

Death can kill a man  
The end will destroy the world  
The water will sink anything  
Far away I will see the mountains  
Far away I will see my home


End file.
